Fidelity
by IwasBornaRainicorn
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess like each other a whole lot, but it's hard to have a healthy relationship without Finn getting second degree burns everytime they hold hands. No matter how bleak things seem to get, they're both still willing to try and work things out. ONESHOT. SET AFTER "Burning Low."


Fidelity

Being with Flame princess was probably the coolest thing to ever happen to Finn. Whenever he saw her, and she smiled at his weird little quirks, he just wanted to hug her, and throw up all over the place, and write corny love poems. Anything to make her happy, Jake told him that these were the early signs of _young love_. Finn just laughed it off at first, but now he really started to wonder if his bud had a point?

'_Cause Jake is full of wisdom and life experiences and crud like that; he's like 28 years old! That's flipping ancient!' _Finn thought to himself, while on his nightly stroll to visit his girlfriend (it still sounded a little weird, calling FP that).

When he saw a bright flame at the end of a distance field, Finn couldn't help but start running towards Flame Princess' little hut. Flame Princess poked her head out of the burning house when she heard a rustle in the bushes, and giggled when she saw Finn break through the dense woods, he was hunched over and looked out of breath and a little jacked up. She morphed into flames and popped up right in front of Finn; when he saw her he jumped back with a girly shriek and fell flat on his buns. This only evoked more childish laughter from her. She couldn't remember the last time her flames burned brighter, or the last time she had laughed so much in one night, at least not since her dad locked her up in that awful gas lamp.

She crouched down beside him, and started picking out random twigs and leaves from his hair, that immediately burned up into dust at her touch.

"Thanks," Finn muttered sheepishly, he glanced up into amber eyes and saw his reflection in them. Wow, he really did look jacked up, which sucks, 'cause he took a bath before coming here, " Sorry I'm late, Jake kept distracting me with _Kompy's Kastle_."

"It's cool, I'm just glad you came, it gets really lonely out here… nothing but birds and the occasional wandering goblin, but no one really talks to me," A tiny flame grew in the palm of her hand, she looked down at it wistfully, " Too scared I guess."

Finn didn't like it when she got all soul searchy and weird; he grasped her hand extinguishing the flame. He held back a tear and gripped onto her tighter and tighter until he felt his flesh boil and he instinctively pulled away. The pale skin on his right hand bruised black.

"You didn't have to do that Finn."

"I wanted to, besides its good for endurance!"

"I guess," When he saw a tiny grin on her lips, he knew he got her out of her funk, "That was a whole seven seconds, a new record."

"WHOO! TWO MORE SECONDS THAN YESTERDAY!" Finn cheered and jumped up, ignoring the ache in his hand, he pumped both of his fists in the air, "I'M THE KING OF THE ROCK!"

"Psshh yeah, whatever hero."

Her grin was now ear to ear, just seeing her suddenly made him want to compose a song, and he couldn't even play any instruments ( unless balloons count, which they totally do).

+.+.+

Finn sat a safe yet comfortable distance away from the Flame Princess (far enough not to get accidently burned, close enough to feel the heat radiate from her skin). For entertainment, he watched her conjure up cute little animal shapes out of her flames that she made dance, and when that got boring with a flick of her wrist the dancing flames vanished. Finn started chatting it up with her about his latest adventure with Jake, but Flame Princess wasn't really paying attention. She just liked to hear him talk.

"Hey Finn," She drew Finns attention from his epic story, "Can we real talk for a sec?"

"Sure honey what 'bout?"

"Well… I've been thinking about maybe trying _it_ again." This was forbidden conversational territory, almost as much as tier 15 was forbidden, she knew it well.

"Try what?" He asked, still as naive as ever.

"You know, kissing." She breathed, just loud enough for him to hear.

"WHAAAT!" Now that Finn heard himself actually say that out loud it sounded like a bit of an overreaction, "B-but, but I, but we-

"Finn!" She snapped at him, her patience wearing thin, this was a bad idea; she should've never brought it up.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE!" Finn shrieked.

"I know but you've got to trust me Finn, I've been working on it… on how to control my flames when we're together. That way we don't hurt each other!"

Finns' breath wheezed in and out deeply, "How?"

She turned to him, looking hopeful, "Only one way to find out."

Flame Princess leaned it, breaking the imaginary safe wall between them. She breathed against his mouth for a second before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his. Finn held his breath, the burning sensation immediately kicking in. Any second now, it'll be too hot to bear, but not once did their lips separate for the next minute and a half. He pushed his lips against hers even harder than before, and she eagerly reciprocated. He just REALLY liked kissing her, even if his lips were starting to bruise black from the heat. But even he had a breaking point, and he ripped his lips away from hers, and yelped in pain. Tears formed in his eyes as he started to whimper in pain.

"Oh glob Finn, are you ok?" Flame Princess asked concern in her voice; she kneeled beside him, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm fine," He assured her, he really shouldn't have prolonged the kiss like he did, "FP, mind if I ask something?"

"What Finn?" she asked, still feeling guilty, no matter how hard she tried she still found a way to hurt Finn, the one person in all of Ooo she didn't want to set on fire.

"That was pretty awesome, how you held back your flames and didn't, you know, burn a hole into the earths' crust like last time. How'd you do it?"

She wondered how stupid Finn could be sometimes, a normal person would be furious with her right now, not impressed. But Finn didn't seem to mind, he was never mad at her when she burned him, he almost seemed happy. He was such a strange human.

'_Maybe that's why I like him so much._' She reasoned in her head.

"Wasn't too hard, with enough practice, while we were kissing I just kept thinking about… dead fire wolf puppies," Her sunny skin blushed red, she looked down, "And being locked up in that gas lamp in the fire kingdom…away from you...you know sad stuff."

Finns face flushed, "You're really cool FP."

When Flame princess looked up, she saw Finn blushing face right in front of her, now it was her turn to yelp in surprise. Finn pecked her lips, the kiss couldn't have lasted more than a second (luckily in that half second she remembered to think about dead fire wolves, or else glob forbid her flames would get out of control). He pulled away before he could her flame could lick his lips.

They sat there together in silence; Finn scooted towards her and his hand grasped hers and he held on until his body forced him to move it away.

"Eight seconds." Flame Princess said sharing a smile with Finn.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide the fact that she was actually really happy with Finn and that no matter what the obstacles their complicated relationship seemed to present, he was always willing to try.

* * *

**Wow, this was a lot harder than i thought it would be. Ok well, this was done completely on the fly which i usually don't do when i write stories. Also this is a lot shorter than the original draft. As i'm sure you can all guess, this is inspired by tonights new episode " burning low" which was totally ALGEBRAIC. I mean they totally kissed! AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT HURT TOO! ok so, i'm not exatly proud of this fanfic, it took a really long time. but i still hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
